Ginny's DA
by witowsmp
Summary: After the trio has left to find Horcruxes, Ginny has to go to Hogwarts.  At first, she feels sorry for herself, but then goes on from there to do her part in the war from Hogwarts. Part 3 of my 'While Hunting Horcruxes' Series.
1. Chapter 1 He Left Without Saying Goodbye

Harry Potter and all characters, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Set after the events of HBP. Part 3 of my "While Hunting Horcruxes" series.

**Ginny's D.A.**

**Chapter 1 – He Left Without Saying Goodbye**

I can't believe. I just can't believe it. That git left without even saying goodbye. I waited so many years for him, and I got him for six weeks. Six whole weeks! He tells me some stupid excuse that he doesn't want me in danger. That's the same reason Dumbledore left him with the Dursleys! Where in the world am I not in danger?!

Mum's clock has shown me, and the rest of the family, in 'mortal peril' ever since Riddle came public. If I'm at home or school, Riddle knows where I am. If I'm with Harry, Riddle doesn't know where I am. You'd think even Harry could see that I'm safer with him than without him!

He's never told me how he feels about me. He enjoys being with me. He enjoys snogging me! I think that he loves me, but I don't know. I just received my Hogwarts letter. I start my N.E.W.T. level classes in a month. I wonder if any other parents are cruel enough to send their kids back there.

What happened there just a few months ago certainly proved to me that Hogwarts isn't safe. I, along with Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville would've probably been killed if Harry hadn't given us that lucky potion. Harry. Why do my thoughts always drift back to him? It's been two weeks since he, Ron, and Hermione disappeared after Bill's wedding.

I tried staying mad at him for a few days, but I can't. I am so worried about him. I don't know how he feels about me, but I know how I feel about him. I love him! Why won't he understand that I don't care what kind of danger I have to face because of that? I'm so worried that I'll never see him again.

I put on my mask every day, pretending that I'm happy. I don't know how long I've worn that same fake smile! I got to spend six glorious weeks being truly happy when I was with – argg – that git, again! Like I've told myself for the past six years, I need to stop thinking about HARRY POTTER!!! I keep myself busy, to keep my mind off of him. Then I go to bed, where I am now, and stare at my dark ceiling, and cry myself to sleep.

"Wake up, Ginny dear," I heard my mum say with a phony, cheerful voice. She's worried about them too, especially Ron. I think she's also worried that I might sneak off and try to find them! The thought has crossed my mind. However, since I don't know where to even begin looking, there's no point in leaving. I wanted to die! I didn't want to get up. I don't think I ever got to sleep. I thought, "If I don't get up, she'll come in here and find out I've been crying, then she'll start crying, and I'll cry some more. I can't let that happen!"

I shouted, "I'm up, Mum." I got my clothes for the day, took them to the loo, and showered. Before I knew it, I was walking downstairs to eat breakfast. With a phony smile on my face I said, "Good morning, Mum!" Dad, Bill, and Fleur were already at work, and it felt so weird being alone there with her. Faking enthusiasm, I picked up my fork and jabbed it into my eggs. Before I finished my first bite however, breakfast was interrupted.

There was a tapping noise at the window. I looked up and saw that an owl I'd never seen was holding a letter. Why was I so stupid to hope it might have been Hedwig? Harry obviously couldn't correspond with me, even if he wanted! I got up, opened the window, and the owl landed on my shoulder. The envelope said, 'Ginny Weasley – The Burrow,' so I opened it. I read it over once, twice, three times before what it said sank in. I know I was smiling ear to ear, and my cheeks probably matched my hair. I heard mum's voice say, "What is it, dear?" I was too happy to speak. I handed the letter to her, my hand trembling, and she read it aloud. It said,

"_Dear Ginny,_

_We're all fine. I never realized how much I would miss you! I didn't ask this before I left, but I want to ask now. Please wait for me. When I'm finished, I want to marry you, if you'll have me._

_Sincerely,_

_Someone who loves you_

_P.S. Don't write back._"

My mum put her arms around me and I started bawling. He said he missed me! He said he loved me! He said he wanted to marry me! How could he even imagine me not wanting to marry him? He didn't want any message intercepted. He doesn't want Riddle to know we're in love, so we have to keep it secret.

How can I keep this secret? Harry Potter just asked me to marry him! I decided that I had to answer him no matter what he said. I just had to be careful about it. I decided to address my letter to Ron. I wrote, 'This is your sister. Tell him yes to all.'

I wasn't about to complain about how lonely I'd been feeling in this letter. I could do that in person when he came back-if he came back. I could tell him off for leaving me like he did! I haven't forgiven him yet! I just wanted/needed him to know that he had someone to come back to.

Once he's back home, I can make him beg me, worship me, to earn forgiveness! Maybe if I fantasize about that tonight I won't cry! I just need to make sure he comes back!

Mum started crying as she watched me write the letter and attach it to the owl. Mum gave the owl a treat and let it fly back to wherever it came from with the new message. Then she hugged me and said, "I'm so happy for you! I hope they finish whatever they're doing soon, but I do hope that you wait to marry until after you finish at Hogwarts!"

The next few days went by quickly. I was so happy! I still missed him, but I didn't cry. Then I began thinking about how dangerous Riddle and his followers can be. What if he never did come back? I told myself, "At least I'd know that he loved me," but that didn't make me any happier. I started crying myself to sleep again, no matter what I fantasized Harry doing to me when he got back.

-

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2  Back to School

Harry Potter and all characters, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

**Ginny's D.A. - Chapter 2 – Back to School**

How I ever made it through the last month of summer without losing my mind, I'll never know. I never got a second letter from Harry, my secret fiancé, which had me more worried every day. But, time goes on, and before I knew it, I was on the Hogwarts Express. Big deal! So many people love this train, love Hogwarts, but not me. I'd looked forward to attending for years, but my first year was, without a doubt, the worst year of my life. Where other people see a wall, I see the places where I wrote messages in blood. Where they see a girls' bathroom, I see the entrance to the most terrifying place I've ever been. I look around the Common Room, and picture my younger self literally pouring my soul into that damn diary! I try to block out those awful memories with thoughts of Harry – where he kissed me for the first time, a corner where I hid to sneak up on him when he came into the Common Room. We only dated for six weeks. How many good memories could it have?

The train is practically empty. I didn't have any trouble finding a compartment to myself where I can think about Harry. All of the sudden, the door to my compartment opened and I looked up to see Neville Longbottom holding Luna Lovegood's hand. I smiled at them for a second and he asked if they could sit with me. I nodded my head and he sat down.

"So," Neville said, "I haven't seen Harry, Ron, or even Hermione around. Are they in the Prefect's compartment?"

"No," I answered. "They disappeared a few months ago during Bill and Fleur's wedding reception. They're not coming to school this year," I said with the most even, non emotional voice I could manage.

"Even Hermione?" Neville asked. "Why didn't they want to finish their N.E.W.T.'s?"

I shrugged and said in the most convincing voice I could manage, "I don't know."

Luna then said, "They've gone to fight Voldemort. Have you heard from Harry since they left?"

Neville looked at Luna, and then at me. I know he saw the truth in my eyes before I said, "I did not say they went after Voldemort, and Harry and I, um, are broke up." Unfortunately, I blushed when I said, "Harry and I," and I know they both saw me.

Neville smiled and said, "Then, have you heard from Ron, or has he stopped being your brother?"

In reply to this statement, I quite eloquently said, "Er."

Luna said, "Neville, Ginny doesn't trust us. We should stop bothering her," in her normal voice.

I said immediately, "No, I do trust you, both of you! And I have to tell someone! Swear to me that you won't tell anyone!"

Both of them promised, and I pointed my wand at the door, locking it and silencing it so that no one would overhear. Then I thought about Harry's invisibility cloak and how he'd spied on Malfoy last year. I said, "First, let's feel around the room for anyone spying with an invisibility cloak."

"Or clognodes," stated Luna, to which neither Neville nor myself responded.

After we'd felt around the room enough, I whispered, "You're right, Luna. They are fighting Voldemort. They wouldn't tell me where they're going or what they're doing, but it's dangerous. That's why Harry doesn't want me with him. He also wants our relationship to be a secret, which is why I'm telling everyone that we broke up. He doesn't want Voldemort to go after me because of him. I heard from him once since they left. It was a month ago. He said that they were fine and that," at that moment I blushed like a little girl and said, "nevermind."

"What," asked Neville.

"He asked me to marry him when it's over," I whispered with a smile on my face. "But you can't tell anyone! If anyone asks you, I'm just sick of dating since Harry broke up with me."

"Ok, congratulations, Ginny," said Neville. "I'll just act like it's a password to the Common Room and forget it."

"Do you think that Voldemort will attack Hogwarts again?" asked Luna in her dreamy voice.

I said, "Er, I hadn't thought about it. Why do you think he'll attack?"

"He might have wanted Professor Dumbledore's dead so he could do something at Hogwarts. Plus, the fact is that he knows that you were dating Harry. He may come after you. I think he might attack again, and next time, we won't have that lucky potion. I wish we still had the D.A. to practice our defense. We may need it."

For once, what Luna said made perfect sense to me, and I decided to do something about it. I said, "Why can't we restart Dumbledore's Army? I'm going to ask Professor McGonagall about it today! We should be ready! She's got to agree! Don't you think?"

"I hope so," said Neville. "It'll be great to have it again, but it won't be the same without Harry."

"I know Neville," I said apologetically, "I'm not as good as Harry, but I'll do my best. And it will honor Professor Dumbledore's memory."

Several hours later, dinner was over and I found myself walking up to the teachers' table. I first walked up to Hagrid, and said, "Congratulations on becoming Gryffindor's new Head of House!

Hagrid started crying. "Thanks Ginny. Since as Headmistress, Professor McGonagall can't hold that position anymore, she asked me ter take 'er place. Where's Harry, Ron, and Hermione?"

My feet shifted on the floor uncomfortably. "Er, they're not coming this year."

"I know 'ow they feel," said Hagrid knowledgably. "It hardly seems like Hogwarts without Professor Dumbledore." He pulled out a huge handkerchief and blew his nose. "Just bein' here reminds me of him. But, he would've wanted the school to go on without him, and I'm doin' me part to make sure that happens."

I nodded my head and moved over to face our new headmistress. "Pr, Professor McGonagall, I would like to talk to you about something."

"Of course, Miss Weasley. But first, do you know where your brother, Miss Granger, and Mr. Potter are?"

I looked down and said, "I don't know where they are. I just know they're not coming here this year."

"Really? That's too bad. There was something I wanted to speak to Mr. Potter about. I wanted him to restart that defense club he'd formed in his fifth year." She smiled slightly. "Dumbledore's Army, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes Professor," I said, astonished that she'd bring up the subject. I smiled at her. "That's actually what I wanted to speak to you about. I was, er, hoping you'd let me reform the group."

"Really?" said the professor.

"Yes. I was talking to a few of the former members about it on the train, and they were definitely interested. I know I won't be as good as Harry, but I thought maybe…"

"Nonsense," said Professor McGonagall firmly. "I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job, and now it won't have to be a secret club anymore, so I daresay you'll have more members. If last year's attack proved one thing, it's that Vol, Voldemort doesn't have any reservations about attacking children. We need them as prepared as possible. It may one day mean the difference between life and death."

"Yes professor. Thank you," I said, hardly believing it was this easy. "Do you know any good defense books that I could borrow?"

-

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3 Starting Classes

Harry Potter and all characters, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

**Ginny's D.A. - Chapter 3 – Starting Classes**

On the first day of classes, Professor McGonagall announced at breakfast that since so few students were attending this year, the inner-house Quidditch championship would not take place. Instead, there would be only two teams consisting of students from different houses, and the captains and tryouts would be announced at dinner. I hoped I'd be able to make one of the teams. I figured that if I had both that and the D.A. to occupy my time, I might be able to stop myself from worrying about Harry, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Harry as much as I had. All the classes were combined now. Instead of just two houses in each class, it was all four, which I suppose left the teachers with more leisure time. The classes I signed up for were Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures. My first class was N.E.W.T. level potions. There were only nine people, including Luna, in there with me. Professor Slughorn had agreed to teach again this year, as well as be the head Slytherin. He gave the same lesson and contest that he'd given Harry, Ron, and Hermione' class last year, so I was glad that I'd practiced making the Draught of Living Death over the summer on a hunch. I easily made the best potion, using the instructions I'd heard Harry and Hermione arguing about last year. I won the Felix Felicis!

At 9:55, I left the classroom happy with my vial of luck potion securely in my schoolbag. As I didn't have any classes until DADA after lunch, I was headed for the library to start on the potions essay that had been assigned at the end of class, when a first year girl stopped me and handed me a note asking me to meet with Professor McGonagall in her office immediately. I got to the gargoyle and said the password, "tabby cat," and walked up the stairs.

"Hello Miss Weasley. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"Of course, Professor McGonagall," I said apprehensively. I was sure she'd changed her mind about letting me lead the D.A.

"As I announced this morning, there will be only two Quidditch teams this year, and they will consist of players form different houses," she said with a small smile.

"Quidditch?" I asked, confused. "Yes, I heard that announcement. I'm planning on trying out. I hope I can make one of the teams," I said with my head hung down. I was hoping she wasn't banning me from playing.

"Of course you will, Miss Weasley," she chuckled slightly, "since you'll be one of the two captains. I daresay you won't disqualify yourself, especially since you can play two positions quite well."

I was shocked. I knew I was an ok player, but I wasn't on the level of Harry. "Thank you, but I'm sure you can find better players than…"

"My decision is final, unless you absolutely refuse to play Quidditch this year," she said firmly. Then she gave me a motherly expression. "I know you're very modest Miss Weasley, but how many players at this school have you seen that are excellent Seekers as well as Chasers?"

"I'm not as good a Seeker as Harry," I said, for some reason trying to prove I didn't deserve the captaincy.

"I daresay that everybody who's as good a Seeker as Mr. Potter are already playing professionally, and not at school. But, like Mr. Potter, you have never failed to get the snitch." I blushed. Then she added, "I don't count the time that he was attacked by a hundred dementors during the first match of his third year, or when that bumbling baboon last year who called himself a Gryffindor hit a bludger into his own captain's head. Those were circumstances…beyond his control."

I realized that she had made up her mind. "Thank you professor, I'll do my best."

"I'm sure you will, Miss Weasley. If you've no objection, I'd like for your tryouts to be held at nine o'clock Saturday morning." I nodded. "Very well. Tonight I'd like to announce that, as well as when and where your first defense meeting will be held."

I know my face must have lit up at this. "I'd like it to be Thursday at 8 p.m. in the Room of Requirement, er, if that's ok."

She smiled broadly. "Since I'm not sure if everybody knows where that is, I think it would be best if everybody followed you from the Great Hall to the first meeting."

"Well," I said unsurely, "I'd like to be there a few minutes early to prepare. Er, Could I have someone else lead them?"

"Certainly, Miss Weasley. I'll announce that someone will lead them to the room."

"Thank you Professor!" I said excitedly.

"It's about lunch time now. I believe that you'll be wanting some nourishment before you have your first Defense class this year. Your new professor, whom I've taken the liberty of asking on your behalf, has agreed to be your group's faculty advisor and sponsor."

"Thanks," I said. "Who is it?"

She smiled again. "That, Miss Weasley, you'll find out after lunch. Good day."

I knew I was dismissed, so I left, excited that not only was I going to start the D.A. meetings, but I was a Quidditch captain too! I had a few minutes, so I decided to owl mum the news before lunch, using one of the school owls. Hopefully this would stop her constant harassment about my not making prefect yet again. At lunch I sat with Neville and Luna, and told them the news, asking them to lead the group to the right room on Thursday night. Professor McGongall decided to announce my Quidditch tryout and D.A. meeting, strongly encouraging everyone to join the D.A. for their own protection. She said it would be in the room Harry had used two years before, and for anyone who didn't know where it was could follow someone there. She also mentioned that she'd announce the other Quidditch captain at dinner.

I went from there to the Defense Against the Darks classroom, finding it empty. I had hoped to talk to the professor, whoever he was, before class started so I could thank him for sponsoring me. Other students filed in. I knew that this was the one class that would be filled because McGonagall had previously announced that everybody, regardless of their O.W.L scores, was required to take defense. When it was time for class to begin, a side door opened, and someone walked in, stumbling over on a small garbage can on the way. She had purple, spiked hair, but I knew she could make it look any way she wanted. She said, "Wotcher class, I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm an Auror, on loan this year from the Ministry of Magic. My name is Professor Tonks."

-

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4 Professor Tonks

Harry Potter and all characters, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

**Ginny's D.A.** **- Chapter 4 – Professor Tonks**

Tonks spent the first twenty minutes of class talking about the importance of being able to defend yourself, especially in these times. Then she spent ten minutes talking about shield charms. To my embarrassment, she called me to the front of the class to demonstrate. First, she had me block a spell using a verbal protego shield, which was easy for me. After that, she divided the class up and had them practice the verbal shield. She then had me go around helping the other students, saying it would be good practice for my first D.A. meeting. I found that those who had been in the D.A. before, such as Luna and Colin, had no problem with the shield, while those who weren't, did have problems, but after a half hour of helping them, everybody in the room was able to produce at least a partial shield.

"Now that you've all produced a protego shield, I'd like you all to try doing it nonverbally," said our instructor. The whole class let out a gasp. "That's right, I said nonverbally. It's not as hard as you might think, and it comes in handy when you're in a fight. That way, the one your fighting doesn't know what you're doing. Plus it takes more time to say a spell than to think it." The class all nodded in agreement. "What you have to do is concentrate hard on the spell you want to use. Eventually, with practice, it'll become second nature. However, I don't think that your first attempt at nonverbal magic should be under the pressure of defending yourself against a hostile spell. If someone had tried that with me, I'd have probably forgotten about being nonverbal and just said the spell to make sure I didn't get hexed." The class laughed as we remembered the story of what Snape had tried to do in Harry's first defense class last year. "What I'd like you to do now is spend a few minutes trying to nonverbally use the lumos spell to light up your wand. That way I'll know if you've managed it."

The room grew extremely quiet as everyone stopped speaking out loud. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the spell. When I opened my eyes, I was shocked to see the tip of my wand lit up slightly. I smiled and thought, "Nix," and my wand went dark. I was getting excited! I then thought, "Lumos," even harder than I had before, and my wand started glowing brighter than I'd ever gotten it before, even speaking the incantation.

I had just decided to find Tonks when I heard her voice from behind me say, "Wotcher. Great job, Ginny! I've never seen anyone master the nonverbal spell that quickly. Why don't you start practicing more complex spells for the next few minutes? If you don't mind, I'd like to use you for the demonstration of the nonverbal shield."

"All right, Professor," I said, now excited that had learned nonverbal magic faster than Harry. Of course, I had a much better teacher than he did, I reasoned, and she wasn't trying to hex me. I practiced things such as summoning and stunning. I thought about practicing the bat bogey hex, but figured I'd wait on that until someone got on my nerves. I then practiced the protego shield, and it seemed to work. I felt the same protection I'd always felt when I did it verbally, but was starting to feel nervous anyway.

After about fifteen minutes, everybody's wand had lit up at least once, and Tonks called me up to the front of the room. I cautiously walked up there, and heard Tonks say not to worry. She winked at me and verbally sent a stunner. I thought, "Protego," and the spell was blocked. The whole class clapped, and I felt my face turn redder than my hair.

"Good job, Ginny!" said Tonks, looking as excited as I felt. "Now let's try both of us using nonverbal spells. You're still just shielding yourself for now. Are you ready?"

I nodded and she pointed her wand at me. I thought, "Protego," and blocked the spell. I noticed her pointing her wand at me again, so I raised another shield. After about five minutes of trying, she didn't hit me once.

She then said, "Why don't you try stunning me nonverbally while I defend?" I nodded nervously, and we began. I concentrated on "Stupify," and the beam of light shot out of my wand, but was easily deflected by the auror. I shot again and again, using other simple spells, and each was deflected. After about five minutes, she said, "I think that's enough of a demonstration for everyone." After I lowered my wand, Tonks put her wand in its holster. "You did a great job, Ginny! Didn't she, class?" The whole class clapped, causing my face to match my Weasley hair once more. When the applause died down, the professor said, "Now I'd like you all to split up into pairs again and practice what we've been doing for the rest of class. Miss Weasley and I will start walking around and help any of you who have problems in a few minutes. I don't want to hear any spells."

She then ushered me to a corner of the room away from anyone else and started whispering. "That's some pretty impressive magic, Ginny! Have you ever tried nonverbal spells before?"

"No, why?" I said, confused.

"Like I told the class, I've never seen anyone master it that easily. You have a real talent for this."

"Thank you," I said blushing.

"I know you're gonna do really well at your defense meetings. What was it called, 'Dumbledore's Army?'"

"Yes. The D.A. for short. Thanks for sponsoring me."

"My pleasure. With You-Know-Who out there, we can't practice too much defense."

"I know."

She then put on an unusually serious expression. "Especially you, Ginny. I've heard rumors about you and Harry, and I'm sure Snape and Draco told their master about it. You know that makes you a tempting target."

I put my head down as I slightly blushed. "We, er, broke up."

"Probably because he wants to protect you. Am I right?" said Tonks shrewdly.

I nodded. "Y, yes."

"Do you think He'll care whether you're actually dating?" I shook my head. "All that matters to him is that hurting you will hurt Harry, so you've got to be careful."

"I will," I nodded.

Her expression changed back to normal. "Good. Now, I'd like to discus your plans for the first D.A. meeting. If you don't mind, I have a few suggestions."

I smiled. "No, I don't mind. I'd appreciate your input. I've never done anything like this before."

We talked for a few more minutes about various aspects of defense, and then started walking separately around the classroom, helping anyone who seemed to be having a hard time. I found I was actually enjoying myself.

With five minutes left in class, Professor Tonks had everyone return to their seats. She said, "First of all class, I'd like to say that everyone hear did a great job!" earning smiles from the whole room. "Secondly, I should say that while shield charms can block many spells, it's best to avoid being hit. That means that you need to be able to move fast. I'll be starting what muggles might call a 'gym class' where we exercise every morning at 6:30." The faces of the class fell at that announcement. "While this is not a required class, I strongly suggest that you attend if you want to survive this war. Professor McGonagall has allowed me to use a room on the first floor for this. Tomorrow, anyone who's interested, meet me in this room at 6:25 and we'll walk down there together. I don't want anybody to get lost on the way." A few people chuckled at that. "I'd also like to announce that everyone who regularly attends that will receive extra credit. Also, anyone who attends every one of Miss Weasley's weekly defense meetings will also receive extra credit. And at the end of the term, I've asked her to give me the names of her top students from each year for even more extra credit. When I saw the excited looks around the class, I knew I was going to have a large crowd at my first meeting. I was starting to get both nervous and excited at the same time!

-

Next chapter – Her first D.A. meeting.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5 The DA

Harry Potter and all characters, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

**Ginny's D.A. - Chapter 5 – The D.A.**

The days passed quickly after my defense class. I found out the other Quidditch captain was Stewart Ackerley, a Ravenclaw fourth year I've never met who's a decent keeper. I decided to take the gym classes that Tonks was having in the mornings. There were about thirty people who joined, including both Neville and Luna. Although it was hard to get out of bed, the exercise quickly woke me up. She had us stretching, running laps, and many other painful things including something called chin-ups, where you hold onto a metal bar that's been levitated above your head and pull yourself up until your chin is above it. My arms were screaming in pain the first time I did that! Tonks said that in a month, when we were in better shape, she'd start teaching some forms of muggle self defense.

Before I knew it, it was Thursday at 7:45 p.m. I was opening the door to the Room of Requirement. The room looked just like it had during my fourth year. I was relieved not to have any problems. I had kind of thought that everything would go wrong today. I scanned the bookshelf with my eyes and noticed a book that was very familiar to me. Harry's advanced potions book from last year, or should I say the half-blood prince of traitors' book. I took it off the shelf, realizing that it might not be a bad idea to learn as much about Snape as possible. He actually had some very powerful spells in there. Not to mention it might help me in potions class. I just had to remember not to try out new spells on people. I stuffed it in my bag and removed my notes for the class. Not long after that, people started filing in. Former D.A. members came in, leading several new people with them, filling up the room. At about five minutes to 8, I thought to myself, "I need a bigger room," hoping the room would understand. Thankfully it did as I watched the walls push away, expanding the room to be almost the size of the Great Hall. I waited until Neville and Luna came in with an even larger group that had followed them, along with Tonks.

Nervously, I walked up to the front of the room. I said to myself, "Make Harry proud!" over and over as I walked up there to face them. I took a deep breath, and said, "Hello everyone. Thanks for coming. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Ginny Weasley. As you may know, a few years ago, Harry Potter started this group because of the lack of defense education we were getting because of Toad Umbridge, I mean Professor." Everyone, even Tonks, laughed at this. "Everyone who was a part of it then raise your hand." Everyone looked around to see who was here. "As far as I can tell, everyone from the original D.A. that's still attending school is here. The reason for that is that it was very helpful. I myself, as well as everyone else, learned a lot from Harry. I felt that with Death Eaters attacking innocent people all the time, we need to learn a lot more. This isn't just about grades, it's about our lives. We need to be able to defend ourselves."

Then I got my first real surprise of the evening. Michael Corner, one of my two ex-boyfriends, said loud enough for everyone to hear, "I agree that we should know how to defend ourselves, but why should you be the one to teach us? Harry is a powerful wizard. He's probably off fighting You-Know-Who right now. All you are is his girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend, from what I hear," added Dean Thomas, my other ex-boyfriend. The others in the room started to whisper among themselves.

I saw Tonks start to walk toward the front of the room, so I caught her eye and shook my head, signaling for her to stay out of this. I knew that if this was going to work, I had to earn their respect. With a determined look in my eyes, I faced Michael. "You're right, I'm not as powerful as Harry or as smart as Hermione, and I don't claim to be. But I'm one of the few students here that has fought Death Eaters, and I, I have faced dark magic before."

"When did you face dark magic?"

"I don't want to talk about it. All I can say is that you should never trust something that can think for itself, if you can't see where it keeps its brain. My father told me that when I was little, and if I'd remembered that, it would have saved me from a lot of trouble. Anyway, I think there's only one way to prove to you that I can teach defense. Michael, I challenge you to a duel."

The whole room went quiet while Michael paled and Tonks smiled. I think Michael remembered my bat bogey hex. I thought to myself, "This is the perfect time to try that hex nonverbally."

I knew that git wouldn't back out in front of this many people. "All right, if that's how you want it. I'll try not to hurt you too badly."

Ignoring the last part of his response, I simply stated, "Professor Tonks will referee. Come on up here to the dueling area."

Tonks had us face each other and bow. She then counted to three, I nonverbally put up my shield, and then did my first nonverbal bat bogie hex. I saw his hex, whatever it was, deflect easily off my shield just before he got hit with my hex; not for the first time in his pathetic life I might add. While he was fighting his own bogies, I hit him with a nonverbal stunning spell, and he fell to the ground stupified. Everybody clapped for me, including Dean, who appeared shocked.

While Tonks was reviving Michael, I calmly stated, "That was a demonstration of one of my favorite curses, the Bat Bogie Hex. The format of our lessons will be that I'll talk for a few minutes about the spells we're learning, and then we'll practice them verbally until everyone can do them. After that, we'll practice them nonverbally. The first couple lessons will be ways to defend yourself from an attack, which will include shield charms, dodging techniques that don't cause you to break your own neck while dodging an unfriendly spell," which caused some chuckling, "and how to be observant to make it hard for someone to hex you before you know what hit you. Some of these techniques are part of auror training that Professor Tonks will be teaching me. This class will be Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, and will go beyond what we learn in the classroom. It's called the Dumbledore's Army, because that's what we're training to be, an army that can defend ourselves and our loved ones against the dark arts!" I was surprised to hear people clapping at that speech, and turned slightly pink. "For our first class, I'd like to work on improving our protego shields."

-

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6 Quidditch Tryouts

Harry Potter and all characters, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

**Ginny's D.A. - Chapter 6 – Quidditch Tryouts**

(I am changing the perspective of this story from 1st person to 3rd person from this chapter on)

-

Friday passed without incident and Ginny was able to get some of her homework done. Before she knew it, it was Saturday morning at 8:55, and she was at the quidditch pitch wearing her new 'captain' badge on her robes. To Ginny, it appeared that half the school was trying out. There were at least eighty people. She realized that it wasn't going to be as easy as it looked, so she quickly decided that anyone who was late wouldn't be able to try out. When it was exactly 9:00, she got up from where she was sitting and walked toward the middle of the pitch so she could see everyone.

"Attention everyone," she said. "Thank you all for coming to the tryouts." She then took a deep breath. "Since there are so many of you here, and so few positions available, I've got to eliminate some of you. I hope it doesn't hurt anybody's feelings, but that's the way it is." Everyone just stared at her blankly, so she said, "Anyone who doesn't have their own broom, I'm sorry, you'll have to leave." About ten first years left with their heads hung down. Then she noticed a certain large, wiry-haired Gryffindor she thought had graduated. "Cormac McLaggen, I thought you were a seventh-year last year. What are you doing here?

He proudly stepped forward, "Well you see, the idiots who were administering the N.E.W.T. exams weren't doing it right, and when I…"

"Never mind. Just leave!" she said, earning a round of laughter and applause from everyone who remembered his performance during the one game he had played.

He looked furious. He stepped forward shouting, "I thought this was supposed to be a fair tryout! McGonagall should have made me captain! You obviously don't know…"

"WHAT I KNOW," shouted Ginny, turning pink, suddenly realizing she was still mad at this git, "is that keepers shouldn't even be holding beater bats, let alone hitting bludgers into their captain's head!"

"That was an accident! If he hadn't…"

"We'd have had a better chance winning that game if we'd had no keeper than when we had you!" she shouted, with her hands on her hip, looking very much like her mother. "First of all, instead of guarding the hoops, like you were supposed to, you were trying to show the beaters how to do their position. Then you even refused to pay attention to the captain telling you to stop, instead hitting him in the head with a bludger, cracking his skull and nearly killing him, not to mention blowing the game! If you want to help this team, then try getting on Stewart Ackerley's team! You'll be our secret weapon! We'll score goal after goal while you bludger all your teammates!"

"I don't have to listen to Harry Potter's ex-girlfriend rant and rave about an accident that happened almost a ye-ahhhhh!" he yelled, as Ginny 'practiced' her non-verbal bat-bogie hex for the second time. He ran out of there, followed closely behind by mucus bats. Everyone present was laughing.

"All right, now that I've taken out the garbage, we'll see if the rest of you know how to fly or not." She then had everybody fly around the pitch in groups of ten, while she eliminated the poor flyers. This still left forty-two people, so she said, "Alright, now we'll divide you up by what position you want to play. Seekers there, chasers over there, beaters over there and keepers over there," she said, pointing at different areas. There were fifteen people trying out as chasers, eighteen people trying out as beaters, and eight people trying out as keeper. Only one person, a brown-haired boy from Hufflepuff who appeared about thirteen or fourteen, was trying out for the seeker position. She thought to herself, "No matter how good or bad he is, he'll either end up as main or reserve seeker." She decided to start with the largest group and work her way down. After three hours that seemed like an eternity, Ginny had brought back last year's Gryffindor beater, Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote. She chose a Hufflepuff named Larry Cook as keeper. Her chasers were Demela Robins and Dean Thomas of Gryffindor, along with Adam Stevens of Slytherin. After watching the boy who wanted to be seeker, Brian Mathews, Ginny decided that even though he was good, she was better, so she informed him that he'd be a reserve seeker. She chose one reserve player for every position that would have to come to the practices like everybody else. She also announced the next practices.

As she was headed back toward Gryffindor Tower, Dean Thomas called from behind her, "Hey Ginny."

She stopped and turned around, hoping this would just be small talk. "Hi Dean."

"I wanted to say thanks for letting me on the team," he said nervously.

"I let you on the team because you were one of the three best chasers to try out, and no other reason," she said, hoping to get the message across.

"You, er, really handled that git McLaggen well today, not to mention Michael Corner the other day."

She smiled slightly at the memory of hexes the two gits. "They had it coming," she said smugly. "With Malfoy gone, they're probably the biggest gits in the school."

Dean laughed at that. "You did a really good job teaching the D.A. At least as good as Harry."

"I didn't have to sneak around," said Ginny. "If he'd had all the support from the school I had, he'd have done even better than he did a few years ago. Half the kids in the former D.A. weren't even sure he was sane."

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, I heard you two broke up."

"Here it comes," thought Ginny to herself. "Er, yeah we did."

"I was wondering if for the first Hogsmeade visit…"

"Don't Dean," she said firmly. "We went out before, and it didn't work out. We're not going out again. If you can live with that, we can still be friends, if not…"

"Ok, ok," said Dean, putting up his hands in surrender. "That's fine, we'll be friends, but you can't blame a guy for trying. So, are you interested in any other guys right now?"

"Actually Dean," said Ginny putting on her best poker face. "I've moved from Michael to you then to Harry. I want to try not dating this year. It'll give me more time to myself, and I won't have to worry about a boyfriend following me around."

"Don't tell me Harry turned you against dating? If that prat…"

"Don't you DARE speak a word against Harry Potter to me!" she burst out, temporarily losing control of her temper, causing Dean to take a step back.

"Fine!" he shouted back. "You can spend all your time thinking about Harry and acting like him, heading the D.A. and being quidditch captain and seeker, instead of getting on with your life!" Then he stormed off back in the direction where he came from.

-

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7 Avoid Being Hit

Harry Potter and all characters, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

**Ginny's D.A. – Chapter 7 - ****Avoid Being Hit**

The weeks passed quickly as Ginny kept occupied with classes, quidditch, and the D.A., and before she knew it, a month had passed and it was now early October. Tonks was teaching physical self-defense to those who attended her gym classes, and Ginny was learning a lot (as well as leaving every one of those morning classes sore). For her part, Ginny had finished teaching defense in the D.A. meetings, and was now teaching offense, which included stunning, body-binding, bat-bogeying (the class insisted after her first demonstration), and bludgeoning so far. She was planning on teaching them the patronus charm (which she'd finally mastered by concentrating on Harry kissing her in the common room) next. After that, upon Tonks' suggestion, she planned on teaching how to duel multiple opponents. Before she could teach that, she had to learn it, which is why on this Saturday night after a grueling quidditch practice, she found herself in the Room of Requirement, dueling against, Neville and Luna, with Professor Tonks observing.

In the corner of her eye, Ginny noticed Neville point his wand at her, so she raised a shield that absorbed whatever hex he'd sent flying at her, while she shot a stunner at Luna, who also blocked with a shield. Without turning around, Ginny pointed her wand toward where she heard Neville's footsteps, and thought, "Petrificus Totalus." She heard a crash on the floor behind her, as she raised another shield just in time to absorb the hex Luna had sent her. She then started to run the other way for a few seconds, pointed her wand behind her, and then successfully stunned Luna, who had been chasing her.

While Tonks released the others from their curses, Ginny caught her breath. After Tonks revived them both, she said, "Thanks. Both of you can go." Then Tonks looked at the red-haired girl and asked, "Care for a one-on-one duel?"

"Ok," said Ginny. "I think I can handle one more."

Tonks frowned. "Ok, let's start in five seconds."

They both prepared quickly, and then Tonks launched a curse at Ginny, who immediately raised a protego shield. However, the curse went straight through the shield and hit Ginny, who immediately fell to the floor. Tonks walked up to Ginny, pointed her wand to release her, and helped her up. Ginny looked depressed and ashamed. "Sorry about doing that Ginny, but I had to make a point."

Ginny held her head down. "Yeah, that I'm not nearly as good as I think I am. I'll bet Harry wouldn't have fallen for that."

"Stop comparing yourself with Harry right now!" said Tonks in an uncharacteristically stern voice. "I've never dueled Harry so I don't know about that. What I do know is that a lot of Death Eaters sometimes use spells that go through shields, and they don't just stun people. What if I'd used avada kadavra and you depended on your shield to protect you?"

"I'd be dead," said Ginny dejectedly.

"Yes. You're very good at that shield charm, but you need to start dodging spells, too. Remember on the first day of class I said that it's best to avoid being hit?"

"Yes."

"You've taught the D.A. how to dodge, now I want you to start doing it. You should put up a shield while you're dodging so that you have some defense in case you don't move quick enough, but don't depend on it. If you combine what you've learned in gym class, you can dodge in such a way that gets you close enough to physically attack an opponent, which would completely surprise most of the Death Eaters."

Ginny took a deep breath. "Ok, are you ready to try again?"

By the time they'd dueled twice, Ginny had gotten good at dodging while putting up a shield at the same time. She still didn't win. However, during their third duel, Ginny managed to roll forward while Tonks was shooting at her. Ginny immediately kicked Tonks' feet, causing her to fall. Without wasting any time, Ginny petrified her teacher. After Tonks had been released, she said, "Good job, Ginny! I think we're both exhausted enough to call it a day."

Ginny grinned. "Not until you teach me the spell that got through my shield."

-

When Ginny started the next D.A. meeting, she said, "I'd like to start off this class with a duel. Would anybody like to volunteer to duel against me for a quick demonstration of dueling techniques?" Several hands went up, including Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, Neville, and Luna. Reviewing their different dueling methods mentally, she remembered that Dean seemed as dependent on shield charms as she had been. She said, "Dean Thomas, step into the ring."

He strutted up there boldly, as though ready to teach Ginny a lesson. After they'd bowed and Tonks started the match, Ginny saw Dean raise his shield, and cursed him with the same hex that Tonks had gotten her with, earning a round of applause from the class. After Tonks revived him, Dean slowly walked down to join the others with a scowl on his face. Ginny then went back to her podium and began lecturing. "It has come to my attention that several of you are growing dependent upon the Protego shield to protect you instead of dodging spells the way I taught you in the second meeting. While those shields work with a lot of spells, there are curses like Crucio and Avada Kadavra that can get through any shield. Unfortunately, those spells are favored by many Death Eaters, as well as their master. Today, after I teach you the hex I just demonstrated, I want you to practice dodging spells while you put up your shields in case you move too slowly. Those of you who take Professor Tonks' gym class may want to take it a step further and dodge toward your opponent and try a physical attack, which would surprise any Death Eater."

After she'd taught them the new hex and how to revive a victim, she had everyone pair off and start dueling. At first, almost everyone was getting hexed, but as Tonks and Ginny kept wandering through the groups advising them, they saw progress begin as people were diving down away from unfriendly spells. She unfortunately also noticed that a lot of them had stopped raising the shields altogether. She corrected everyone she noticed doing that, reminding them that it was possible for them to move too slowly, and that they needed to defend themselves in any way possible. After the first hour was up, Ginny called for attention. She then said, "You've been doing a great job! I've seen some real improvement. Now I want you to reform into groups of three, and make every fight two against one."

"That's not fair," shouted some boy from the back Ginny didn't know.

She replied simply, "Death Eaters don't fight fair. They wouldn't think twice about a ten to one fight." Almost everyone gasped. "With those odds, I'd suggest a strategic withdrawal." The muggleborns smiled while almost everyone else stared at her in confusion. "Sorry, that's a muggle expression Hermione Granger taught me. It means run for your lives. I'd like to get you all to the point that you can fight three against one. Obviously, if you're outnumbered, you should concentrate on defense more than offense, and keep moving while concentrating on what all of your opponents are doing, so that you don't get shot in the back while you're shooting someone else. We don't have a lot of time, so start now."

The group did as they were told, and it wasn't long until everyone was dueling while Tonks and Ginny walked around. Ginny was amused to see Dean Thomas being humiliated by two students who were obviously superior to him. She saw Luna successfully fighting both Neville and Colin Creevy.

When it was just about time to leave, Ginny went back up to the podium. "Ok everyone, it's time to go. Next meeting, we'll learn the Patronus charm. You may want to start making some new happy memories before then. Good night."

-

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8 The Beast Within

Harry Potter and all characters, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Ginny's D.A.

(I retitled the story from "He Left Without Saying Goodbye.")

**Chapter 8 – The Beast Within**

As time moved on over the next few weeks, Ginny found that she had to turn down a guy every other day. She sighed as she sent Colin Creevy away after he'd just asked her out. She silently thought to herself, "I guess being quidditch captain and D.A. leader does make you popular. Not to mention that I'm Harry Potter's ex-girlfriend as far as they're concerned, and the only girl they ever actually saw him kiss." She blushed slightly at that thought, and then cleared it out of her mind as she headed to her next class, double-transfiguration. She had decided that after class today she would ask McGonagall what had been on her mind for weeks now.

After enduring two hours of class, doing her best to concentrate (and actually doing pretty well) on the lecture and assignment, class was finally dismissed and Ginny walked up to the Headmistress' desk.

"Miss Weasley," the professor smiled at her favorite pupil, "Professor Tonks tells me that you've been doing a terrific job with Dumbledore's Army, as well as in her defense and fitness classes. And judging by how exhausted your quidditch team appears after practices, you're doing well at that too."

Ginny's ears went slightly pink. "Er, thanks Professor."

"Now," said McGonagall, folding her hands on her desk, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Ginny looked down at the floor uncertainly. "Well, er, Professor, I was, er wonderingifyoudteachmetotransform," she said fast.

McGonagall smiled slightly. "Pardon?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you'd teach me how to transform into an animal."

"You wish to become an Animagus?"

"Yes, but, er, I don't want anyone to know. I, er, don't want to register so that You-Know-Who won't be aware of it. Harry thought Tom might attack me because I used to date Harry, so I thought that any advantage I can get just in case that happens would be helpful."

Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at the door, which immediately closed. She then gave Ginny a stern look. "There is a potion that must be taken beforehand, which shows the drinker if they have an animal form and what that form is. It also prepares the body for transformation. It usually only takes someone a month to master the transformation once the potion has been taken, but it takes a year to brew the potion."

Ginny's head hung down for a second. "Well, how do I begin?"

McGonagall smiled at the redhead. "I can see you're serious about this." McGonagall sighed. "Since this could very well become a matter of life and death, I'll tell you a secret. I always keep one potion prepared in my office. I'm glad that I never told Snape about it. If you'll accompany me there now, I'll allow you to drink it today. I'll also give you a book that you must read before you attempt to transform yourself, which I'll help you with this Sunday afternoon after your quidditch practice. As you know, this is a complete secret. Tell anyone who asks that we were discussing the D.A."

Ginny's eyes brightened as she tried to contain her excitement. Together they walked toward the Headmistress' office. Once they were inside, McGonagall removed a book from her shelf. She said, "This is a book that describes the process of human transfiguration. I'm going to charm it to look like a defense book so that anyone who sees you reading it will think you're preparing for your next D.A. meeting." She waved her wand at the book, whose cover immediately changed to read, 'Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts.' The professor then handed it to Ginny, who immediately stowed it in her book bag. Then the professor waved her wand at the bookshelf, which spun around, revealing shelves of various items that Ginny couldn't identify. McGonagall grabbed a small thin jar with a slime-green colored potion. She chuckled when she saw the look on Ginny's face. "It tastes even worse than it looks, Miss Weasley. You'll pass out almost immediately after you drink it, so I suggest you wait until you go to bed tonight. You'll wake up long before morning, so your roommates will be none the wiser."

"Will it hurt?" asked Ginny, prepared for the worst.

"No," answered the professor. "The only painful part is getting that awful potion down your throat. I'd like you to see me tomorrow and tell me what happens. Carry this straight to your room. I'll make the outside look like a glass of pumpkin juice."

"Of course, and thank you," said Ginny, taking the jar from the headmistress.

-

The rest of the day passed by incredibly slowly for Ginny as she went from class to class, and then to quidditch practice. She was pleased that her team was working well together, although she was disappointed that Dean was still giving her the cold shoulder since she'd stunned him in at a D.A. meeting. She'd thought he was more mature than this. She'd considered talking to him about it, but knew that he'd misinterpret that as an attempt to rekindle their failed romance. She sighed as she thought to herself, "At least he still goes to the D.A. meetings."

She did some homework and finally made her way to her dorm. She got ready for bed, and then grabbed the potion she'd placed in her trunk. She got into her four-poster bed and pulled the curtains closed. She then placed a charm on them so no one could hear or disturb her, just in case this process was painful. She prepared herself for the worst drink of her life and said, "Bottom's up," and drank it. It was hard to stop herself from spitting that foul potion at her first taste, but she made herself keep on drinking. When she was finished, she had the worst expression on her face that she'd ever had in her life. She quickly put the glass on her nightstand and re-closed and charmed her bed curtains as she felt a pleasant, peaceful sensation take over her body. She found herself standing in the middle of a forest clearing on a beautiful, sunlit day. She noticed two brown eyes staring at her from behind some trees in front of her. She hesitantly called out, "Hello, you can come out. I promise I won't hurt you." When it didn't move she added, "Please."

She then heard leaves shuffle as the animal began walking toward her. She smiled as she saw the mostly tan body with brown eyes and what could only be freckles on its face. She also noticed that it had ginger-colored eyebrows. As she began to pet the creature, she said to herself, "My animagus form is a cougar."

-

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9 The Calm Before the Storm

Harry Potter and all characters, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Ginny's D.A.

**Chapter 9 – The Calm Before the Storm**

Ginny woke up very early the next morning, as McGonagall had predicted. It was still actually a bit dark out when Ginny pulled back her bed curtains. She decided to start reading the book McGonagall gave her, so she pulled it out and went down to the common room. Fortunately, it was not a difficult book to read. It was a straight-forward, interesting guide to transformation. It also wasn't that big of a book either. By the time other people started coming down to the common room in their pajamas, Ginny was half-way through the book. She marked her place, carried the book back up the stairs, and took a shower.

Today was a Friday, and she only had morning classes. She figured after lunch she could finish up the book, and then talk to McGonagall. She might even be able to persuade her to start practicing the transformation early. She couldn't wait to become a cougar.

"Good morning, Ginny," came Neville's voice from behind, breaking her from her thoughts.

Ginny smiled at her friend. "Hi Neville. Did you sleep well?"

"Not really. It still seems weird not having Harry and Ron in that room."

"I guess it would," she answered, frowning.

"Ginny," said Neville, "I'm sure they're fine."

She sighed, "I hope so."

-

The morning passed by swiftly, and before she knew it, lunch was over and she was back in the common room reading.

"What are you reading?" asked Seamus Finnegan, who just sat next to her.

"Great!" she thought to herself, "Now I have to fight off this bloke." She then answered Seamus, "Oh, I'm just reading some defense stuff for the D.A." She then showed him the charmed cover.

"You do really well at that, Lass," he said, obviously trying to be charming. "I like a woman who can defend herself," he said while slowly draping a hand over her shoulders.

"If you don't get your hands off of me, you'll find out just how well I can defend myself," she said firmly.

He pulled up hands and said, "I meant no offense. I know with what Harry did to you, you're having trouble trusting men, but believe me, not all men are like him."

She turned and looked at him. "What?" She agreed that no one was like Harry, but not with Seamus' implication.

"I'm sure you thought that your brother's best friend would have treated ye better. After all, he does seem like an alright bloke. He's certainly likeable. He's even a hero to our world, but that don't make him a good boyfriend."

"I don't…" said Ginny, trying to get a word in edgewise.

"It's all right. You don't have to pretend he didn't hurt ya. You're not the first he's done it to. Ye should have asked Cho Chang about him. She told me that he's one to kiss and run. She said he'd date her in the morning and then brag that he was gonna spend the afternoon with Hermione."

Ginny was starting to get really upset with this guy. "I don't think you…"

"He's probably with her right now. Isn't that it? What else could keep Hermione away from school? You're gonna have to face it, Lass. Harry Potter is an untrustworthy git, but that doesn't mean I am."

Ginny's face went red as she felt her blood boil. She got up and screamed at him, drawing the attention of the whole tower as she channeled her mother, "How dare you! The nerve of you, talking behind Harry's back, saying that Harry is untrustworthy! What happened between Harry and I is absolutely none of your business! And for the record, he never cheated on me! I don't need your fake sympathy!"

"Fake?"

"Don't think I didn't notice where your eyes have been the whole time you've been pretending to be sensitive!" Seamus went red at that statement. "WHY CAN'T ANYONE JUST ACCEPT THAT I DON'T WANT TO DATE ANYONE!" She then pointed her wand at Seamus and within seconds he was running up to his dormitory, trying to escape mucus bats while most of Gryffindor laughed at him. Ginny then sat down and calmly continued reading, confident that this display would buy her at least three days without sexual harassment.

-

A few hours later, she found herself in McGonagall's office, excitedly describing her dream after taking the potion. "…And then when I saw the ginger eyebrows and the freckles, I realized that it was me, that I'm a cougar!" she finished.

"A cougar?" said McGonagall. "I'm impressed. As you and every other student in this school is aware of, I'm a cat also, but not as powerful as a cougar. If you wish to study the personality traits that define your form, there are books for that in the library. However, Miss Weasley, I find that to be a waste of time. You are the animal you are whether you agree with the personality descriptions or not. Since time is of the essence, I suggest you master the transformation before evaluating your form."

"Of course, Headmistress," said Ginny. "I was wondering if you could help me practice transforming now since I've already finished the book instead of waiting until Sunday."

"Very well," said McGonagall nodding. "Since this bloody war started, we don't know when or where the next attack will occur. It's best to be ready as soon as possible." She then began lecturing on the process, and by the end of the meeting, Ginny had been able to lengthen her fingernails at will.

-

The next day she mastered fangs as well, and she kept practicing every chance she got. She kept up her exercise and defense training as well, although some of her other grades slightly slipped. She never sacrificed time needed for the D.A. She kept them steadily improving. They still didn't know all that many spells, but what they knew was enough to defend themselves well. She was very pleased that every member could now produce a Patronus (at least without a dementor in the room). She also worked hard on training the quidditch team. It had been decided that the first game of the year would be on Halloween, just before the feast, and Ginny intended to win. The evening classes of that day would be cancelled, which none of the students objected to. She found that a great place to practice transformation was the one-eyed witch tunnel. Harry had shown her the passage while they were dating the previous year. The weeks went by quickly, and before she knew it, she was standing in McGonagall's office a week before Halloween, demonstrating that she had finally mastered the full transfiguration in only three weeks.

"Congratulations, Miss Weasley," said McGonagall, looking extremely pleased at speaking to a cougar, "You've done very well! I do hope your other grades will pick back up now that you've mastered this."

Ginny transformed back. "Of course, Professor," she said, her ears turning pink, "I just put this on a higher priority than…"

"I understand, Miss Weasley," McGonagall interrupted, "This is about your survival. An Outstanding in potions won't do you a bit of good if you don't survive this war."

"Yes ma'am."

"So, do you feel that your quidditch team is ready for the game?" asked the Headmistress.

"Yes," Ginny said confidently. She had spied on the other team and knew that hers was better.

"Good," said the Professor, "Because I have wagered 100 Galleons with Professor Flitwick on the outcome of the match."

-

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10  The Storm

Harry Potter and all characters, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Ginny's D.A.

**Chapter 10 – The Storm**

The week before Halloween went by quickly, and Ginny's D.A. was doing very well. She'd now taught them the bludgeoning spell, and all of them had mastered it. They also were doing superbly at avoiding getting hit by spells at the duels. So Ginny was very pleased at how well they were doing after only two months. She had considered telling her quidditch team about McGonagall's and Flitwick's bet, but decided that her team didn't need that pressure. She practiced her transformation for a few minutes each day, so that it would be less draining. Before she knew it, it was Halloween, the day of the first match of the year, and it was raining. As she was sitting in a classroom that morning watching the storm, she decided to put a warming charm on her whole team, as well as an impervious charm on all their goggles.

-

"This is, er, the first quidditch match this year, and it's raining a lot. I'll bet there are a lot of reddlingifts out there right now enjoying the weather. Hopefully they won't interfere with the game," came Luna Lovegood's voice, announcing the game. "The first team is Ginny Weasley's team. She's been doing so much this year. I don't know who's on her team, but they look like they're all friends. She didn't put any Ravenclaws on her team. I wonder why. The other team captain is Stewart Ackerley of Ravenclaw. Maybe all the Ravenclaw's tried out for his team instead. I did notice that he does have one Gryffindor, Cormac McLaggen, as seeker. This could work to Ginny's advantage because last year he nearly killed his own captain in the middle of the game. Of course in that game, he was playing as keeper using a beater's bat. Oh, it looks like they've already started…"

As Luna continued her unusual commentary, Ginny scanned the area for the snitch, making sure to pay attention to the game whenever possible. She was thankful for the impervious charm on her goggles (not to mention the warming char). She saw Dean Thomas score the first goal of the game, easily getting past Ackerley while he was yelling at McLaggen for explaining to one of the chasers what they were doing wrong instead of looking for the snitch. When he realized that a goal had been scored, Cormic yelled at his captain for not blocking the quaffle. While they were arguing, Adam Stevens, another of Ginny's chasers, scored another goal. Ginny distinctly heard Ackerley scream at McLaggen to, "Just look for the snitch and don't worry about the rest of the game!"

"Fine!" Cormac yelled, and he started circling the pitch like Ginny. He got near her and said, "You're actually not a bad seeker. It's too bad you have to go up against me."

Ginny noticed that the opposing team was now doing pretty well with McLaggen out of the way, even in this storm, and the score was even. She decided to play on Cormac's pride. "I can't believe Ackerley was so stubborn to keep the keeper position for himself when you were on the team. Look at how pathetic he is."

Cormac turned and watched for a few seconds, showing Ginny his weakness. "Yeah, he is pathetic, but he won't accept my help. I may quit the team after this game. No one shows me the respect I deserve."

The match continued on for about an hour, with Ginny being more and more annoyed with this git. Her team was now leading, with the score being 120 to 100. Without McLaggen bothering his teammates, they were actually pretty good. Then it happened. Ginny spotted the snitch, so she said, "McLaggen, look at that beater. He doesn't know how to hold the bat. You really should show him how."

He looked back at his teammate and started flying toward him, saying, "You're right, he is pathetic." In the meantime, Ginny was catching the snitch and the match was over. As she was landing, she heard McLaggen being kicked off the team by his furious captain.

She was smiling ear to ear until a green ray of light hit McLaggen, causing him to fall over dead. Ginny immediately pulled out her wand and went for cover. She looked at the section of the stands where the attack had come from to see fifty hooded and masked Death Eaters killing students who were desperately running away. She saw members of the D.A. valiantly fighting them while teachers were making their way there to help. She immediately decided to join the fight. She went under the bleachers (thankful to be out of the rain) and quietly ran toward the section were the fight was taking place, glad that she had become a faster runner in these last few months. She then got behind the bleachers, raised her wand, formed a shield around herself, and silently ascended behind the Death Eaters.

As soon as she landed, she started attacking, making sure not to stay in the same spot for a full second. She had stunned three of them before they knew what was happening. When some of them turned around, she heard one of them say, "It's the Weasley slut!" All of the sudden almost all of the forty or so that were left turned on her. She kept moving as fast as she could, dodging the spells that were sent at her, noticing that one by one the Death Eaters were falling as others were taking advantage of their distraction. Ginny dared not waste time trying to attack until she had cover. Within minutes, there were only about twenty of those gits left, and she could see some of the people that had been taking them out. Tonks and Professor McGonagall were there, as well as D.A. members. She especially noticed Neville and Luna taking out Death Eaters. She actually felt a moment of pride. The remaining enemies decided that they had better focus on the others as well. She distinctly heard someone say, "It's Longbottom and Lovegood!" Ginny finally got to start going on the offensive again. The battle was going well, and only five Death Eaters were left when it happened. Riddle himself joined the attack. Ginny saw him casually wave his wand, causing students around him to fly in all direction, some of them off the bleachers and presumably to their deaths. Ginny tried to bludgeon the monster, but only succeeded in calling attention to herself.

"Ah, Miss Weasley," hissed Voldemort, "how good of you to come. Don't worry; I won't kill you…yet. You can be very valuable to me alive." He pointed his wand at her, and she blacked out.

-

Ginny opened her eyes to find herself laying down in total darkness. Her clothes were wet and cold. She felt something strapped to her hands and feet. She knew that the surface she was laying on top of was cold and hard. There was an awful smell to the place that almost made her ill. She could hear two people breathing steadily on either side of her, and she could hear more people speaking quietly on the other side of the room. Then, as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she noticed a statue above her. As she studied it more closely, she realized with a fright what it was. It was the statue of Salazar Slytherin in the Chamber of Secrets.

-

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11 The Chamber

Harry Potter and all characters, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Ginny's D.A.

**Chapter 11 – The Chamber**

Upon realizing where she was, she shivered and let out a small gasp. It was enough. She heard footsteps coming toward her, and a male voice she'd never heard before saying, "Good, Weasley, you're awake." He kicked her right side. She kept her mouth closed. "Where's Harry Potter?"

"I don't know," she said, glaring.

"Crucio!" he shouted, and then pain unlike anything Ginny had ever felt before shot through her. For the first time she was glad she didn't know where Harry was, because she didn't know how much of this she would be able to take without answering his questions.

After what seemed like days of writhing in agony (actually about two minutes), she heard a familiar voice next to her shout. "Stop it, you monster! She doesn't know!"

"Good," the Death Eater said, "Longbottom, you're awake. Let's see how you hold up under the cruciatus. I heard your parents didn't last very long. Crucio!"

As she heard Neville scream in pain, Ginny knew she had to do something. She decided to use the only advantage she had. While Neville was writhing in agony, Ginny transformed into a cougar, easily breaking the bands that had bound her. She violently jumped on the surprised Death Eater, mauling him to death as he screamed, and then she ran toward the other side of the room, making sure to become a difficult target by moving around as quickly as the cougar could run. She saw and heard curses thrown at her, but most missed. She felt pain from what was apparently a cutting curse grazing her back. This only fed her fury as she jumped on the closest enemy. Slashing a throat with one claw and slashing the wand hand with the other, she sprinted at the only other enemy in the room. She pushed the feelings of nausea that her actions were causing her to the back of her mind, focusing only on escape. She heard the word, "Avada…" being yelled as she jumped at her prey, knocking the wand out of her hand before the curse could be completed.

When that Death Eater was dead, Ginny changed back into her normal form and grabbed the wands that had belonged to her fallen enemies. She then used one of the wands to silently light up the room. She shivered as she looked around, but then forced herself to focus. She then walked over to where she'd been tied, and saw Neville still shaking a bit from his torture, and Luna laying unconscious with a black eye. She quickly innervated Luna and after freeing them, helped them both up, handing them each a wand. Neville whispered, "You're an amimagus! When did you learn that?"

"McGonagall helped me learn this year."

"Oh. Anyway, I know where they put our wands. I was conscious when they brought me here. They're hidden in the bathroom that leads to this place. I didn't know this place was here. Do you have any idea what this place is?"

"Yes," whispered Ginny, "This is the Chamber of Secrets. Follow me."

Ginny changed back into a cougar to use her enhanced senses and agility and went ahead. Just before the entrance, she saw a few more people in cloaks and masks ahead of her, just at the entrance. She silently changed forms, put up a shield, and fired full body-binds at them, one right after the other. The first one didn't even raise his wand before falling. The other one managed to graze Ginny's left shoulder with a hex. She waited about thirty seconds before Neville and Luna caught up, taking in her surroundings. She noticed two broomsticks on the ground, presumably the way the Death Eaters got out of there. When her friends showed up, she whispered, "I'll take one broom, and you two take the other. "We'll put up our shields, and I'll fly ahead, cursing anyone I find in the room. She didn't wait for an answer as she mounted the nearest broom. She was working on pure adrenaline. She smiled slightly as she noticed that the broom was a firebolt. She thought to herself, "Tom steals nothing but the best," as she took off holding the broom with one hand and pointing her wand with the other.

She was surprised to see no one in the bathroom, not even Moaning Myrtle. She locked the door with her wand, and started checking the stalls, looking for their confiscated wands. She found all three of them in a toilet with the handles sticking out of the clear water. She grabbed them, and was rinsing them out at the sink looking at herself in a mirror when Luna and Neville unskillfully arrived. Ginny said, "I look like Hell," noticing the her disheveled, filthy hair, not to mention her dirty face, her cuts and bruises, as well as her torn quidditch uniform. She decided to at least wash her face while she was there.

"Actually," said Luna, "you look like you've just escaped from Hell." Ginny gave her friend a quick glare and continued washing up. Both Neville and Luna decided to join her.

Neville said, "I guess you never heard how bad I am on a broomstick. I thought everyone knew. If it wasn't for my bad luck in our first flying lesson, Harry wouldn't have made it to the quidditch team in his first year," he proudly proclaimed.

She chuckled slightly, "Now that you mention it, I believe Ron did write about that. Anyway, here are your wands, but keep the others for spares."

"Luna said, "shouldn't we block this passage so that they can't keep prisoners down there? All the rat skeletons and dirt, not to mention the mangrentas make it a really bad prison."

Ginny pointed her wand at the opened entrance, and the floor around the hole seemed to stretch until the hole had been sealed. Ginny said, "Hopefully reopening that hole won't be worth the trouble to Tom." Now we've got to get out of here and find out what's going on. Wormtail has probably told Tom about the secret passages out of the castle, so they wouldn't be secret anymore. I wonder if that's how he got inside. Is everyone ready?" Both her friends nodded. "Then let's go." She pointed her wand at the bathroom door, and it opened.

Ginny slowly stuck her head out the door and looked all around. Not seeing anyone, she signaled for the others to follow. She was carrying one broom, while Luna carried the other. Ginny whispered, "I wish I had Harry's cloak," to herself as she crept along the hallway, not sure of where she was headed. Upon hearing some movement ahead of her, she half-jumped into a dark classroom. As Neville and Luna joined her, she realized they were not alone. There were at least four people in the room with them.

"Miss Weasley," came a familiar whisper toward her.

Ginny would recognize that voice, whispered or not, anywhere. "P-Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, I'm here with Professors Tonks, Flitwick, and Sprout. I'm afraid Professors Trelawney and Vector have been killed. The remaining students have been locked together in the Slytherin dorm. I'm not sure about anyone else. When I saw you taken, I was sure you would be killed."

"They wanted to interrogate me about Harry's whereabouts. I guess they also wanted to interrogate Neville and Luna. When I woke up I surprised them with my furry little friend, and we managed to escape."

Ginny could barely see anything, but she knew McGonagall was smiling. "I'm glad you're furry little friend has already been of use. We may need her again very soon."

-

Please review. Thanks to all of my reviewers so far. You're what keeps me writing!


	12. Chapter 12 Getting Information

Harry Potter and all characters, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Ginny's D.A.

**Chapter 12 – Getting Information**

"Professor McGonagall," asked Ginny, "Do you have a plan?"

"In auror training," said Tonks, "They say that the first thing you should do in a situation like this is find out how many enemies there are, and where they're at. Then you pick them off one by one, or as few at a time that's possible."

"That sounds like as sound a plan as any," said McGonagall.

"When we slipped into this room," said Ginny, "it was because we heard movement ahead of us. Do you think your cat form could take a look out there unnoticed?"

"An excellent suggestion," said Minerva, "I can usually be unseen if I want to be." She then transformed into a cat and walked into the hall.

Ginny held her wand at the ready just in case someone came into the room. They waited in silence for about two minutes until the cat returned and changed back. McGonagall looked pale as she said, "There are three young Death Eaters out there. It's Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Harry told me he suspected Malfoy last year, but I wouldn't believe him."

"Nobody believed him, and that's why Dumbledore's dead," said Ginny. "Harry should've been rewarded for defending himself against Malfoy, not punished. But worrying about that now won't help. I think it's time for me to get revenge on the Malfoy family for Lucius slipping me Tom's diary."

"You can't just get revenge…" said McGonagall.

"I know, you think I should stun him so that he can kill someone else once he wakes up. Or send him to Azkaban. We certainly know that Tom can't break him out of there, especially without dementors guarding it. Professor, sometimes it's not a good idea to try being merciful."

"I'm afraid she's right, Professor," said Tonks, "I'm not saying to start using unforgivables, but you've got to remember, those aren't boys, they're murderers. They participated in an unprovoked attack on a school full of children. They want to kill you and every child in this castle! They wouldn't think twice about torturing a first year girl into insanity! They've made their choice to live and die for You-Know-Who. Snape proved that no one stops being a Death Eater. Ginny and Professor Flitwick, could you come with me to make the world a better place?"

"But Tonks, they're just…"

"Death Eaters," finished Tonks. "As far as I'm concerned, once you take the dark mark, you're no longer a human being!" Without a word, Tonks, Ginny, and Flitwick creeped out of the room.

Ginny saw the backs of the three of them, and pointed her wand at Malfoy. Apparently the Death Eaters had heard noise because they turned around and each of them yelled, "Avada…"

Before they could finish the death curse, Ginny thought, '_Sectumsempra_," while Tonks took out Crabbe and Flitwick got Goyle. Ginny closed her eyes as Draco fell over, quickly bleeding to death. She noticed that the others had used cutting curses and decapitated Crabbe and Goyle.

Ginny wanted to throw up, but didn't allow herself to. She went back to the room with the others and said, "We need to get out of here before they find the bodies."

McGonagall looked appalled, but came anyway. "We should make our way toward the students to insure their safety," the headmistress said.

"Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle will never hurt or kill anyone again," said Tonks when she saw the look on Minerva's face. "Detention didn't work with them. Maybe we can safely interrogate someone near the dungeons with less chance of being caught."

The group walked around the corpses, doing their best to avoid looking at them. Ginny could swear she heard Draco whisper the words, "Blood- traitor," as she walked past him.

In another hallway, they saw another group of three Death Eaters, so this time Tonks, Flitwick, and Professor Sprout took them out. Ginny didn't feel much like attacking anybody else. She kept telling herself why she did it, but it repulsed her none the less. She kept saying to herself, "It's them or us and the rest of the world."

When they got to the Slytherin dungeon entrance, they saw two Death Eaters glaring at the entrance. They pointed their wands at the doorway and shouted, "Reducto." A few scratches appeared on the entrance, but that's all. They turned around and pointed their wands at Ginny's group shouting, "Avada…" before they both fell over. Tonks had stunned one, while Ginny put one in the full body-bind. Tonks and Ginny then levitated the bodies to a nearby classroom. McGonagall sealed and silenced the door. Everyone pointed their wands at the one who was stunned while Tonks enervated him and said calmly, "I want you to tell us how many of you are here, where you're stationed in this castle, and why you're here."

"What are you going to do, use the cruciatus curse on me," he said, sneering.

Tonks said, "Fine. We'll put you in the full body-bind and leave you where no one will find you, if they even look. It'll take you at least three days to die. She pointed her wand at him and said, "Petrificus Totalus."

After wands were pointed at the other one, Tonks released him. "I assume you've been listening."

"Y-Yes," the Death Eater replied.

"So, what is your answer? Do you want to lie down here with your friend until you slowly die of thirst?"

"N-No. The fifty that fell in the attack were all revived. I was one of them. After the Dark Lord punished us, there were forty of us left. There were five guarding Weasley, who's obviously escaped. There were two assigned to break into each of the houses. There were three assigned to break into the headmistress' office, and six were sent to guard the entrance – three outside and three inside. Another three are guarding the secret entrance we used. Then five more groups of three were assigned to walk around the castle, patrolling the halls."

"That means that thirteen have been incapacitated, and twenty-seven are left," said McGonagall. "Why is your master here?"

"The Dark Lord believes that the Weasley slut knows where Potter is. Even if she doesn't tell us, Potter will probably come here himself to rescue her. Keeping the castle will be a bonus, but it's not his main objective."

"Where is your master?" asked Ginny fiercely.

"He's not inside the castle. He didn't say where he was going, but that he'd be back when Potter arrived."

"Where's this, 'Secret Entrance?'" asked McGonagall.

"I'm sure I know where that is," said Ginny. "I know this school as well as Wormtail does." The Death Eater's eyes bulged out. "There are only two passages that still work, and only one of them leads to a place worth going. Fred and George used to visit Hogsmeade all the time while they were students here. They'd bring back lots of goodies from Honeydukes." They look on the prisoner's face confirmed that Ginny was right.

"Wotcher, you've been really helpful," said Tonks, before putting him back in the full body-bind. "When we free the castle, we'll take you to the ministry, if we remember." She then disillusioned both prisoners and said, "It looks like we've got our work cut out for us."

-

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13 Old Friends

Harry Potter and all characters, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Ginny's D.A.

Chapter 13 – Old Friends

"I say that the first thing we do is check on the students," said Minerva.

"Good idea," said Ginny, "We can see how many D.A. members are left that can help us."

McGonagall sighed, "I, I suppose we need all the help we can get. Come on."

They went back to the door to the Slytherin common room and Professor McGonagall gave the password. When the door opened, they found several groups of students huddled together, looking terrified. A lot of the younger students were crying. They walked inside and closed the door. The headmistress said gently, "Is everyone alright in here?"

When there were nods of affirmation from everyone they could see, Ginny said, "Everyone who is fourth year or above, in the D.A., and wants to help retake the castle, come here."

Twenty students, including Dean Thomas, Michael Corner, Lavender Brown, Padma, and Parvati Patil, walked up to them. "Well," said Tonks, "That should help even the odds."

Ginny then said, "These are Death Eaters we're going up against. If you stun them, someone will revive them so they can hurt and kill others, including us. They need to be incapacitated and maybe even killed. If you don't feel you can do that, sit back down and wait for us." Nobody left.

Tonks said, "Ok, I'd suggest we split into two groups, and based off of defense training, I believe that Ginny and myself should be the group leaders if there's no objections. Since Ginny knows where that secret passage is, I suggest her group, along with all the professors besides myself and Professor McGonagall, secure this end of the passage."

Ginny decided to bring up something that she hadn't used or told anybody about. She was fairly certain Harry would forgive her for what she was about to reveal. "It's near the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, and I have, er, something in my dorm that could help us tremendously that I'd like to get."

"And what is that?" asked Minerva.

"A map that Harry left me. It shows all of Hogwarts, and every person here. I honestly think we should all stick together so that we can use it together. It will be a huge tactical advantage."

"Really?" asked Tonks. "Where did Harry get it?"

"He got it from Fred and George," said Ginny, causing McGonagall's eyebrows to raise, "but it was made by Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, …and Peter Pettigrew when they were students here." Ginny smiled. "Its original purpose was to avoid authority figures as they snuck around the castle."

McGonagall did her best to maintain a straight face. "Very well, I am most anxious to see this map."

Ginny didn't argue at this point, although she wanted to keep the map when all was said and done. Tonks disillusioned them all, and the group quietly walked toward Gryffindor tower, easily taking out a group of three Death Eaters patrolling the corridors along the way. They got to Gryffindor Tower, and Ginny, Tonks, and Flitwick petrified the two guards from behind and took them to a nearby classroom and disillusioned them. Ginny then went into the tower and got her map, activating it while she was alone in her dorm.

Before she got downstairs, she saw on the map that everyone had gone into the common room. She called out, "Professors, come here." She then showed them the map, including the part that included them all in Gryffindor Tower. Then she pointed out the entrance to the one-eyed witch passage. "This secret passage leads to the cellar in the basement of Honeydukes. That's how they got in here."

"I believe it would be best to destroy it," said the headmistress, "to make sure no one, including V-V-Voldemort, can sneak back in."

The group went to the entrance, and petrified the guards, who never saw their invisible attackers. Ginny opened the passage and entered with McGonagall, Tonks, and Flitwick while the others took care of their prisoners. Ginny said, "Headmistress, perhaps I should change into my cougar form and run down the passage to make sure that no rescue party is in the tunnel before we collapse it. Lupin knows about this tunnel and I think this is how the order would try to enter the castle. I for one would hate to find out I helped kill them."

"Very well, Miss Weasley, just be careful."

Ginny changed form, and the now disillusioned cougar started running down the tunnel. About half way through, she sensed a three people down there. She increased her speed and prepared to pounce on the leader. Although she could hear and smell the group with her feline abilities, she couldn't see them. She jumped where she knew they were at and heard voices she'd been missing for months. The invisibility cloak was pulled off of the people, while an invisible cougar started licking the face of the leader, who was now scared to death.

"Wh-What's going on?" he yelled, "H-Help! Something's on me."

"How can we help? We can't see what's got you. Ron, try to find it with your hands."

At that moment, Ginny realized that she was an invisible cougar, so she changed back to a girl and said, "It's me, Ginny. I've been disillusioned."

"G-G-Ginny," said Harry, putting his arms around where he felt her shoulders. "Is it really you? You didn't feel like…"

"I've become an animagus. I'm a cougar. We…" At that moment Harry had found her mouth and kissed her so thoroughly that she temporarily forgot why she was there. After they separated, Ron said, "That's even worse than watching you both snogging. I could see Harry's tongue!"

At that moment, Harry and Ginny (who was glad she was invisible) blushed. Ginny said, "Just be glad you couldn't see mine. We were about to collapse this tunnel, and I was making sure no rescue party was down here."

"There's no need," said Hermione, "When we came in here, we destroyed the entrance. Honeydukes collapsed on a dozen Death Eaters. Then we magically sealed the entrance in a way that even Voldemort won't be able to get by. We figured that this had to be the way they got into Hogwarts, because Wormtail knew about it."

"That's right," said Ginny. "There're still a lot of Death Eaters in the castle. Let's go. McGonagall's waiting." The trio picked up Harry's cloak and covered themselves. While they were walking, Ginny said, "It might interest you to know that the late Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle participated in this attack."

"You mean they're dead," said Harry. "How?"

Ginny sighed and said, "I sectumsempra'd Malfoy while he was trying to avada kadavra me. Tonks and Flitwick severed the others' heads off."

Hermione sounded appauled, "You, you used sectum…"

"This is war, Hermione," shouted Harry. "Would you prefer that Ginny died? I for one am glad that those three won't be able to hurt anyone else!"

"I, I'm sorry, Ginny," said Hermione. "I have no right to judge you. You mentioned Tonks was here. When did she arrive?"

"She's been teaching defense here, and has been my staff sponsor."

"A professor?" asked Ron. "What has she been sponsoring you for?"

"I restarted the D.A. as an official school club," said Ginny proudly.

"Really?" She could hear the smile on Harry's face.

"We heard that they attacked right after a quidditch match where you were one of the captains," said Hermione.

"Er, yeah," Ginny said, "There are so few students that they only have two quidditch teams this year, and they're made up of any houses. McGonagall made me a captain. Can you believe that McLaggen showed up for tryouts?"

"That git!" shouted Harry and Ron together.

"I told him to try out for the other team, and he did. He was the other seeker."

The trio all laughed. Harry said, "How did you beat him?"

"When I saw the snitch, I told him that his team's beaters weren't doing a good job, so he flew over to them while I caught the snitch. Just before the attack, he was kicked off his team." Ginny then sighed. "That's when the attack began. Someone hit him with an avada kadavra and he fell while I was watching him."

"The prophet said you were captured," said Hermione.

"I was. We were fighting the Death Eaters, and one of them noticed who I was, and they all sort of ganged up on me. I was doing all right, and Neville and Luna were helping me, along with others, but then Tom showed up and personally stunned me. I woke up tied down next to Neville and Luna in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Oh my God," said Harry, "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I…"

"It's not your fault, Harry!" said Ginny, "It's Tom's." She sighed. "Anyway, I turned into a cougar and freed us, and met up with McGonagall and some others. I told them about the Marauder's Map, and we've been using it."

"Of course," said Hermione, "You need to use every advantage you can. As Harry said, this is war. It's more important than being able to sneak around for a snog."

"I agree," said Harry. "I'm glad I gave it to you."

"Alright," came a stern female voice from in front of them, "Who are you?"

"Professor McGonagall, it's me Ginny! You'll never believe who I found in the tunnel!"

-

Please Review. 


	14. Chapter 14 Escape

Harry Potter and all characters, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Ginny's D.A.

**Chapter 14 – Escape**

"Who is it, Ginny?" asked Professor McGonagall.

The trio took off Harry's cloak as Ginny announced excitedly, "It's Harry, Ron, and Hermione!"

Although no one could see this, McGonagall's eyes bulged out as she looked at them, and her lips formed a small smile. "You three have been skipping class quite a bit this term."

Harry chuckled, "I guess we have, Professor McGonagall. It's good to see you, er, I guess not see you."

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Potter. That goes for you Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley as well. Are we ready to collapse the tunnel?"

"I really don't believe that it will be necessary, Professor," said Hermione. "The other end is sealed."

McGonagall said, "I'm sure that you did a wonderful job sealing that end of the tunnel, but what is to prevent them from digging another hole into the tunnel?"

Hermione's ears went pink at this statement. "Er, good point. The tunnel's empty now, so you can collapse it."

-

After they'd collapsed the tunnel, they came out to find that their party was still waiting for them, and they were still disillusioned. Tonks spoke when the passage opened. "Who's there? I've got my wand pointing at you!"

"Relax Tonks," said Ginny, "It's just me, Ginny, along with Professor McGonagall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" echoed the voice of Tonks.

"Yeah," said Ginny, "They were sneaking into the castle to help."

"It's a good thing Ginny made sure the passage was free of rescue parties before they collapsed it," said Harry's voice from under his cloak.

"Wotcher, Harry. Your voice sounds a bit muffled. Are you wearing that cloak?"

"Harry, Ron, and I all are," said Hermione.

"You may want to be disillusioned instead," said Tonks. "That way you'll have more freedom to move."

"Good idea," said Ron, "I have to bend down to keep the cloak covering us."

"It's not our fault you've gotten too tall," said Hermione.

"I'm not too tall," said Ron, "I'm the perfect height! You're just too short."

"Guys," said Harry, "Just because Hermione has to stand on a chair to kiss Ron doesn't mean…ouch! Which one of you hit me?"

"I did," came both the voices of Ron and Hermione together.

"No wonder it hurt," said Harry.

Ginny started laughing. "So, they're kissing now?"

Harry answered, "Yeah. They started soon after I got out of jail."

"Jail?" asked Ginny. "What happened?"

"Long story," said Harry, "But I was locked away on suspicion of murder. I think we need to focus on freeing the castle right now."

"Quite right, Mr. Potter," said McGonagall's stern voice.

-

After the trio came out of his cloak and were disillusioned, the group followed the map, easily subduing the small groups of Death Eaters. The last group of Death Eaters was still outside of McGonagall's office when their group arrived and petrified them.

McGonagall said, "I think we'll need to send the students home. It was difficult to convince to board of governors to allow the school to open already. In light of this attack, I'm afraid that Hogwarts will most likely be closed until the end of the war. I've got to go to my office to summon the Hogwarts Express and then notify the parents. Once I've called the train, it'll only take a few minutes for it to be ready. I'll need half of you to go back to get the students out of the Slytherin common room and come back here. We'll all have to go to Hogsmeade to board the train, and I'm afraid that it will be very dangerous. Mr. Potter, you and your friends were the last people outside of the castle. What was the situation then?"

She heard Harry sigh. "The town was overrun by Death Eaters. We didn't see the Order of any aurors when we came."

"The Daily Prophet simply said that Hogwarts and Hogsmeade had been taken. It didn't say anything about fighting the Death Eaters," said Hermione.

"Then it's going to be a fight!" said McGonagall, with a determined tone of voice that would've made Voldemort himself tremble.

-

Fifteen minutes later, the last of the children were being disillusioned and counted outside of the office. Neville, who'd been holding the map, said, "No one has approached the grounds, and this map doesn't show what to expect in Hogsmeade."

"Then half of the teachers should be in the front, and half in the back. Everybody should have their wand at the ready," said Minerva.

After they'd determined that they were lined up right, with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione with the teachers at the front, they started marching. They didn't worry about the carriages, which would've been sitting ducks. Instead they all marched the long way toward Hogsmeade, looking everywhere for Death Eaters. "There's one," whispered Harry. "In that tree. He doesn't seem to be paying attention. If we shoot him now, it might alert others."

"What if we just freeze him where he is?" asked Ginny.

"The body-bind will still make him fall," said Hermione.

"That's not what I meant," said Ginny as she pointed her wand at the Death Eater, who flashed slightly blue for a second, and then was completely still. She then said, "There's another," and did the same thing.

Then they saw the train approach the tracks, ready to be boarded. That's when about fifty witches and wizards wearing black robes and ugly masks came out of all the buildings. One of them, a male, shouted, "Where are those brats?"

Another voice, this one female, said, "Shut up Crabbe! They're probably here right now, disillusioned. Let's guard the doors to the train!"

"Children, stay here and get down on the ground," said Tonks, "while the rest of us clear the way. When I shout, 'now,' run into the train as fast as you can. Teachers, D.A. members, we can't just stun or petrify them this time. Their buddies could easily revive them. We have to use lethal force. Let's go!"

At first the Death Eaters didn't know what hit them. They started falling down with terrible injuries, bleeding uncontrollably, with severed limbs. Then some of them started firing in the direction of the group. Thuds were heard as defenders fell to the ground, but a lot more Death Eaters fell than defenders. When the last of the Death Eaters fell, Tonks shouted, "Now!"

They could hear the kids run toward the train and see the doors open as half the adults had gone in to make sure the train was safe. When the kids were inside, and the rest of the adults were about to board, Voldemort himself apparated nearby with a small pop. Harry clenched his teeth as his scar hurt a bit. He'd practiced some occlumency on Hermione's insistence, and right now he was glad for it. Ginny was scared to death.

"Harry Potter," Riddle hissed, "I know you're here. If you think I'll leave your Weasley slut alone just because she's not at school, you're mistaken. I'll keep hunting her and everybody else you care about until they all die one by one. But you can change that. Come out now and face me like a man!"

Harry's fists were clenched and he started to take a step forward when he felt two hands on him. Hermione whispered in his ear, "It's not time yet. You can't defeat him until we've destroyed all the horcruxes, and you know it. You'll be playing right into his hands!"

"But I can't just let him…" he whispered through gritted teeth.

"…yes you can, Harry," whispered Ginny, "I need you. I love you. Don't let Tom dictate when and where you fight him!"

"Fine," whispered Harry, "Let's get on the train, but I swear, one day I'll kill him!"

As the doors on the train closed, Harry pointed his invisible wand out the window while thinking of the kiss he'd shared with an invisible Ginny, and sent his patronus stag out at Voldemort with orders to distract him as the train took off. He heard Riddle scream as he was hit by those positive emotions that powered the white stag, as they moved faster and faster, escaping the madman.

Tonks, McGonagall, and Flitwick were walking around making everyone visible so that they could see who they lost, while Hermione seemed to be deep in thought. Someone walked up behind Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to finally see his fiancé, and a bright, broad smile filled his face. "You are so beautiful," he simply stated, and was rewarded with a kiss. When they broke apart, he said, "We probably shouldn't do this in front of…"

"Tom already knows we're in love, so there's no point in hiding it from anybody else," said Ginny firmly. "Now you can get me an engagement ring."

Harry blushed. "Er, actually, I, well, did get you one." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring box. "I, er, hope you like it." He opened it to reveal a simple gold band with a small diamond. "I, er, would've bought something better, but didn't want to draw attention to it.

"I love it," said Ginny, as she reached for it, only to have her hand slapped lightly by Harry.

"Allow me," he said as he slipped the ring out of the box and onto her finger, saying, "I love you Ginny. Will you marry me?"

Instead of answering, she kissed him deeply, only breaking apart when she heard someone shout, "After he was such a git with ye, dumping ye like that, Lass, how could ye take him back?"

She turned and saw a lot of the boys that had tried to date her, including Seamus (who had spoken) and Dean. She decided to tell them the truth. "We've been engaged since before school began, but were trying to keep our relationship secret from Voldemort," almost everybody flinched, "and you gits wouldn't leave me alone, always asking me out and badmouthing Harry, refusing to take no for an answer!"

All the guys noticed Harry's countenance change at Ginny's words, and each of them took a step backwards.

"Er, well, that explains why ye wouldn't hear a word against Harry," said Seamus. "I, we're sorry Harry. We thought ye'd dumped her. That's why we thought ye were a git. If it were true, ye would be."

Harry took a deep breath, and seemed to calm down. "You're right. Only a git would do anything to hurt Ginny, and I certainly can't blame you for wanting to date her. But now that you know…"

"We'll leave her alone," said Seamus, "in fact, we'll get a different compartment."

They walked away. At that point, Hermione walked up to the couple and said, "You do realize that there may be problems at Platform 9 ¾, don't you? We need to be ready when we get there. In fact, we should be patrolling the train now."

"I don't think even Tom would try apparating onto a moving train," said Ginny. "If he's a second too early, he'll be run over. If he's a second too late, he'll just watch the train go away."

At that moment, Tonks came into the compartment. "Well, I contacted the ministry. They're sending every available auror to the platform. I doubt V-Voldemort will attack there. He's already lost too many Death Eaters because of this attack."

"What about the Death Eaters we left disillusioned in the body-bind at Hogwarts?" asked Ginny. "Is anyone going to collect them?"

"Are you willing to risk your life to safe their worthless lives? Someone getting them would be lucky to survive! Even if they by some miracle got them to Azkaban, Voldemort would break them out within the week!" said Tonks. "This is war, not a game of tag. Those people participated in an attack where students were killed! Whenever they saw us, they tried using avada kadavras on us!" Tonks sighed, obviously saddened that she had to say this to Ginny. "Well, at least they didn't get any kids on the way to the train. Professor Sprout was killed, though. Others apparently tripped on the body. That's why others fell. We were extremely lucky."

"P-Professor Sprout?" said Neville, who'd been standing outside with Luna. He had tears in his eyes. They walked into the compartment and sat with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Tonks sadly said, "I'm afraid so. I've got to go."

Ginny said, "I'm so sorry, Neville. I know you were close to Professor Sprout."

"Thanks," he said, leaning his head on Luna's shoulder.

"So," said Ginny, "What have you three been up to?" Ginny was staring at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who started to look uncomfortable.

"S-sorry Gin," said Harry, "We can't tell you."

Ginny gave a wicked smile. "Oh yes you can! I don't know about Neville or Luna, but I'm sick of being a target! You heard McGonagall! Hogwarts is closed, so I'll end up stuck at the Burrow or Headquarters! I'm not gonna do it! I'm gonna join you! At least that way, Tom won't know where I am!"

"I'm going, too," said Neville stubbornly.

"Me too," said Luna dreamily. "We may run into some clognodes on the way, and I'm the only one who knows how to deal with them!"

"Thanks guys, really," said Harry, "But I can't get you involved!"

"We are involved," said Neville, surprisingly confident. "All three of us were captured for information about you! Don't you think they'll come after us again? We have to disappear, and I'd rather be with you doing something useful than sitting around doing nothing! I'm of age, and you can't stop me!"

Harry took a deep breath. "Fine, Neville, I can't stop you if you've made up your mind. I'm sure you'll be a great help. But the girls…Ow, what?"

At that moment Harry was hit with Ginny's favorite hex. He was currently fighting off bat bogeys while Ginny yelled at him. "DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO LEAVE ME AGAIN, OR THE ENGAGEMENT'S OFF! I STILL HAVEN'T GIVEN YOU WHAT YOU DESERVE, MR! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONELY I WAS LAST SUMMER? I AM GOING WITH YOU, AND SO IS LUNA! AND THAT'S FINAL!" She then removed the curse and calmly said, "Don't you agree, Harry, dear?"

Harry looked at the determination in her eyes, and then looked at Luna, who actually seemed to have the same determination. He looked at Hermione, who seemed to be slightly smiling, and then at Ron, who had an expression that seemed to convey, 'It's your call.' He finally lowered his head and said, "Fine. Let me tell you what we're doing." He pointed his wand at the door to ensure privacy, and began to tell them about horcruxes, and the progress they'd made so far.

-

The end…

…of this story, but not the 'While Hunting Horcruxes' series. The story continues in 'The Hunt is On.'

Please review! Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers.


	15. Chapter 15

This story is part of the 'While Hunting Horcruxes' universe, which at this time consists of:

Locked Away

Ginny's D.A.

Seek and Find

The Hunt is On

'Seek and Find' is the newest story added to this series, and fills in the gap between 'Locked Away' and chapter 13 of 'Ginny's D.A.' to show what the trio was doing.

Anyone interested in writing a mystery set after 'The Hunt is On' that features Harry as a private detective (or private auror if you prefer that term) let me know.


End file.
